Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a voice processing apparatus and a method for voice processing. Particularly, the disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for recognizing voice of a user and ambient noise.
Related Art
Speech recognition technique is to use a processor to compare a sound signal of a voice instruction with data of an inbuilt database after receiving the voice instruction from a user through a microphone, so as to output a closest result.
According to the current speech recognition technique, the voice instruction can be correctly recognized in case of no ambient noise. However, the received sound cannot be controlled, namely, both of the voice instruction of the user and the ambient notice are received for recognition. As shown in FIG. 1, a television 120 can receive a voice instruction 145 from a user 140 through a microphone 130. However, the microphone 130 not only receives the voice instruction 145 from the user 140, but also receives a sound signal 125 sent by the television 120 itself and reflected by a wall 110, and receives a voice 155 from a passer-by 150. The sound signal 125 sent by the television 120 and the voice 155 of the passer-by 150 are all ambient noises.
In case that the ambient noise exists, the voice instruction is probably mixed and interfered by the ambient noise, and whether the voice instruction can be recognized is unknown. Especially, the voice of the passer-by and the voice instruction of the user are hard to be distinguished, which is one of the main reasons to cause recognition error.
Therefore, it is important to resolve the interference of the ambient noise in the speech recognition field.